Anime-Showdowns 2016
thumb|Sword Art Online ist bekannt für seine fantastischen Kämpfe Manche Anime lieben wir einfach für ihre krachenden Action-Szenen und legendären Kämpfe. Erinnert man sich an die letzten Jahre zurück, fällt garantiert jedem von uns mindestens ein epischer Kampf ein, der ihm Gänsehaut bereitet. Deswegen haben wir heute eine kleine Auswahl krachender Kämpfe einiger Anime der letzten Monate zusammengesucht. Hierbei besteht sicherlich kein Anspruch, die populärste Serien abzudecken, sondern vielmehr einen kleinen Überblick über die Favoriten der Autoren zu geben. Deswegen schreibt auch gerne in die Kommentare, welche Szene zusätzlich erwähnt werden sollte! Achtung! Es folgen nun Anime-Plot-Spoiler! Seid ihr nicht auf dem aktuellsten Stand des Anime, könntet ihr gespoilert werden. Schaut euch das Inhaltsverzeichnis vorher an! __TOC__ Aber bevor es handfest zur Sache geht... noch ein Gewinnspiel! thumb|link=https://figuya.com/ So eine Anime-Statue ist ein echter Hingucker und verschönert jedes Otaku-Zuhause. Zusammen mit [https://figuya.com/ Figuya] verlosen wir deswegen drei Helden in Figurenform. Ihr habt die Chance, dass entweder Ninja-Legende Naruto, Strohhutbanden-Mitglied Chopper oder die zauberhafte Kämpferin Sinon in ihrer Alfheim-Online-Version bei euch Zuhause einziehen. A_01_naruto-klein.jpg|'1 x Naruto Uzumaki' von Shinobi Relations DXF Figur inkl. Fensterbox gandlinemen-chopper.jpeg|'1 x Chopper' von Banpresto zum One Piece Kinofilm Gold Sinon_-_ALO_Version_-_Furyu__3_.jpeg|'1 x Sinon' von Furyu on der Alfheim-Online-Version Um an diesem Gewinnspiel teilnehmen zu können, musst du mindestens 12 Jahre alt sein und in Deutschland, Österreich oder der Schweiz wohnen. Darüber hinaus gelten unsere üblichen Gewinnspielregeln. Boruto/Naruto thumb|right|335 px Boruto ist der Sohn der Ninja-Legende Naruto und kann mit seinem ach-so-sagenumwobenen Vater rein gar nichts anfangen. Anstatt der Tradition seines Vaters zu folgen, will er sich Sasuke, Narutos alten Gefährten, anschließen und von ihm unterrichtet werden. Doch Boruto beherrscht das Rasengan| noch nicht und setzt nun alles daran, diese Technik zu erlernen. So angespannt das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater auch sein mag, so sehr halten Vater und Sohn auch zusammen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt: Im 8. Shipuudenfilm, oder auch „Boruto: Naruto the Movie” wird Naruto in einem Kampf schwer verletzt und nur zusammen mit Boruto können sie zusammen ein nie zuvor gesehenes Rasengan hervorrufen, und den Feind besiegen. Gerade weil Boruto sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dass er vielleicht doch große Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Vater hat, ist diese Szene für beide Figuren sehr wichtig. Der Junge kann den Rang seines Vaters so nun anerkennen, konnte auf der anderen Seite aber auch sich selber behaupten. (Autor: Springteufel) Sword Art Online Kämpfen um zu siegen? Nein, bei Kirito gegen Death Gun geht es um mehr. Death Gun ist ein Projekt von kriminellen überlebenden des Death-Games „Sword Art Online” dem auch Kirito einst knapp entkommen ist. Nun töten sie mit Death Gun wieder Spieler im Spiel Gun Gale Online (GGO) und zugleich in der realen Welt. Es würde nichts bringen, Death Gun im Game zu besiegen, Kirito muss zuvor herausfinden, wer der Spieler wirklich ist. Im alles entscheidenden Kampf erinnert Kirito sich an die roten Augen und den Charakternamen, die der Spieler damals in SAO hatte. Erst danach war es ihm möglich den Kampf mit Sinons Hilfe, die Death Gun für einen kleinen Moment mit einem Fake-Angriff (der unsichtbaren Kugel Phantom Bullet) ablenkt, zu beenden. Das Video zeigt diesen beeindruckenden Moment. (Autor: TRon69-SAO) Re:Zero thumb|335pxRe:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- ist die Geschichte von Subaru, einem Nerd, der in seinem Leben noch nichts auf die Reihe gebracht hat. Die meiste Zeit hockt er im Jogginganzug zu Hause und spielt Computerspiele. Eines Tages findet er sich auf dem Heimweg vom Supermarkt plötzlich in einer Fantasiewelt wieder, die einem RPG ähnelt. Aber hier ist alles real. Allerdings respornt er als einziger, wenn er stirbt. Subaru lernt mit der Zeit seine Fähigkeit zu nutzen und so das Schicksal zu lenken. Sein größter Gegner ist Petelgeuse, der geistesgestörte Anführer einer brutalen Sekte. Petelgeuse besitzt unsichtbare Arme (ähnlich der Vektoren aus Elfen Lied), die Subaru allerdings als einziger sehen kann. Der im Kampf unerfahrene Subaru stirbt bei verschiedenen Begegnen mit der Sekte, bis er begreift, dass er nur siegen kann, wenn er sich mit seinem Rivalen, dem Ritter Julius, zusammen tut. Das GIF zeigt nur einen kurzen Ausschnitt aus dem entscheidenden Kampf. (Autor: TRon69-SAO) Ajin thumb|right|335 px Allein die Kämpfe der Ajin sind in der gleichnamigen Serie immer sehr beeindruckenden inszeniert und sicher nichts für schwache Gemüter. Da die Ajin immer wieder zum Leben erwachen, wenn sie getötet werden, gehen die Kämpfe auch nicht gerade zimperlich von statten. Besonders beeindruckend is der Kampf zwischen Kei und Satō. Nachdem Satō versucht hat das Vertrauen des Jungen zu gewinnen, schlug Kei sich auf die Seite der Menschen und gehört damit zu Satōs Feinden. Der scheinbare Vertraute wird zu seinem größten Feind und der Kampf zum „Katz und Maus”-Spiel, welches Satō auch noch prächtig zu unterhalten scheint und nicht mehr als ein weiteres Puzzlestück in seinem großen Plan der Ajin-Herrschaft ist. Der kurze Videoausschnitt zeigt eine Szene, wie Satō sich bis zu Kei vorschlägt und verdeutlicht, wie kalkuliert und brutal er seine Wiederbelebungsfähigkeiten einsetzt. (Autor: Springteufel) Dragon Ball Super thumb|right|335 px Streng genommen ist Dragon Ball Kai keine Serie aus dem Jahr 2016, da es sich dabei um ein Remake von Dragon Ball Z aus dem Jahr 1989 handelt. Aber gerade weil Dragon Ball mit zu den erfolgreichsten Serien aus Japan gehört und tatsächlich erstmalig bis 2016 lief, sollte das erfolgreiche und ziemlich gut gelungene Remake hier nicht fehlen. Filler-Episoden wurden gestrichen, Animationen aufpoliert und Kämpfe noch knackiger umgesetzt und nicht mehr über unzählige Episoden und Rückblicke gezogen. Da Dragon Ball per se scheinbar ein einziger Kampf ist, erfreut euch doch exemplarisch an dem finalen Kampf von Son Goku gegen Freezer. Wie findet ihr den etwas aufgefrischten Look? Bevorzugt ihr doch eher das „Original”? (Autor: Springteufel) Food Wars thumb|right|335 px Ernsthaft jetzt? Food Wars? Ja, absolut! Wer die Serie nicht kennt, wird sich kaum vorstellen können, wie man ein Duell zwischen Köchen so packend gestalten kann, wie die Serien zuvor es geschafft haben. Wer jedoch nur ein oder zwei Folgen gesehen hat, weiß, wie packend und herrlich über-dramatisiert die Kämpfe gestaltet sind. Exemplarisch für viele Kochduelle soll an dieser Stelle Yukihiras erste große Herausforderung stehen, die ihn überrascht und bei der zu scheitern scheint. Bisher lief es mehr oder minder am Schnürchen, doch der selbstbewusste Schüler musste noch nie in kürzester Zeit für eine große Gruppe Gäste mit einem heißen Frühstück anlocken. Nachdem das erste Gericht scheiterte und seine Rivalin und Schul-Legende Erina Nakiri ihn schon genüsslich verlieren sieht, weil er die Schwierigkeit unterschätzte, tickt nun die Uhr und er setzt nun alles daran, diese Prüfung nicht zu verlieren. (Autor: Springteufel)